Upon reaction with electrons, oxygen is transformed into reactive oxygen species (ROS). All ROS types, including superoxide anions and hydrogen peroxide, have unpaired valence electrons or unstable bonds. ROS is known to destroy bacteria and destroy human cells. In addition, exposure to high ROS concentrations can lead to damage to proteins, lipids, and nucleic acids. Low to intermediate ROS concentrations are believed to exert their effects rather through regulation of cell signaling cascades.
A variety of diseases are believed to be caused by a surplus of ROS, including cardiovascular diseases such as myocardial infarction and atherosclerosis. A need remains for therapeutic agents to treat subject with disorders associated with increased production of reactive oxygen species.